


Hello, Freya

by MildeAmasoj



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: But she won't, Canonical Character Death, Catharsis, F/M, Freya would give him one if she could, Hurt Merlin, Poor Merlin, even if only emotionally, in which there is some hidden bromance between Arthur and Merlin, maybe a thousand, merlin needs a hug, or maybe I'm not, or ten, or two, so I will, wow I am so subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildeAmasoj/pseuds/MildeAmasoj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime during season 4. After all those years, Merlin still loves Freya. And he remembers every little moment shared together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Freya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsweetmydear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsweetmydear/gifts).



> I'm warning you, this was my first story ever and I'm not a native English speaker, so my writing abilities of the time (more than a year ago) were, to state it kindly, definitely poor.   
> I edited it a couple of months after I first published it on ff.net (the biggest change being that it used to be in first person and now it's in third), so it might not have awful mistakes, but it's just plainly stupid. Or maybe not. I certainly hope it's not.  
> It's also pretty confusing. But I figured I had to begin posting someday, right?
> 
> The book cover is made by yours truly.
> 
> The parts in italics are Merlin's thoughts, while the parts in italics between the quotes are Merlin's memories.
> 
> ( _thoughts_ and _"memories"_ )

 

                                                                 

 

* * *

 

Merlin opened the curtains of the royal chambers. "Rise and shine!"

A grunt could be heard coming from the bed. "Go 'way."

"Mmh, let me think about it... Nope! Come on, wake up!"" the servant exclaimed, shaking the king roughly. Not receiving any response from the blonde, he picked a goblet full of water and emptied it on the royal prat's head.

"Merlin! I'm going to kill you!" exclaimed Arthur, whipping up in his bed.

"And who's supposed to dress you and bring you your breakfast?" joked the warlock.

"I'll find another servant. I'm sure there are many who would kill to be in your shoes," the king explained.

Merlin shrugged. "Oh, well. I'm calling George."

"No, no, no! Bring me my breakfast, dress me and then I'll kill you," Arthur corrected.

The servant gaped mockingly. "How is that fair?!"

Arthur chuckled. "That's not supposed to be fair."

Merlin observed his king, and shook his head, exasperated. "You're a prat."

"Idiot," the blonde answered.

"Dollop-head."

"Clot pole."

"That's my word," the warlock said, frowning.

"And I'm your king! Now, bring here my breakfast. I'm really hungry, today."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Oh, Arthur. Stop whining. You're always hungry."

"I'm not fat!" Arthur exclaimed, offended.

"Who said you were fat? You're just... Round."

" _Mer_ lin!"

He ran out laughing, ducking a goblet that went crashing to the door. He went to retrieve the king's breakfast in the kitchen, where the cook welcomed him.

"Oh, Merlin, here you are. The king's breakfast is ready. Hurry, it's late!" exclaimed the woman, slamming a tray into his hands.

"Yeah, I bet he's crying like a baby because he's _so_  hungry," the servant joked. The kitchen's staff laughed, and he turned back to the royal chambers.

"Here you are, sire. Your breakfast," he said, placing the tray on the king's bedside table.

Arthur sat down and nodded appreciatively. "Good. Oh, look. _Strawberries_."

That word was like a stab to his heart.

_"I'm Merlin, by the way."_

_"I'm Freya."_

_"Freya."_

He swallowed the lump in his throat and began to make the bed.

"Have you seen Guinevere today, Merlin?" the king inquired.

"No, I didn't."

Arthur smiled, his mind somewhere else. "Oh. She's great, isn't she?"

Merlin stiffened. "Yeah, yeah. She is."

_"I scare most people away."_

"We're having training today. Are you ready?" the royal prat asked.

The servant nodded, not quite sure what to do. "Yeah."

_"You're not scared of me?"_

They went in the armory and Merlin helped his master to put on his armor. They walked towards the training field, where all the knights were ready and waiting for them.

The king greeted them. "Good morning. Let's start, shall we?"

The training started, and Merlin picked up a shield as the king readied his mace. "Ready, Merlin?"

The warlock shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

Arthur began hitting the wooden shield, but the servant wasn't focusing, losing his grip on the utensil and having to pick it up again.

The king frowned, noticing that his manservant was more useless than usual. "What's wrong with you today, Merlin?"

"Nothing."

_"We'll go somewhere no one knows us. Somewhere far away."_

_"Where will we go?"_

_"Somewhere with mountains."_

_"A few fields..."_

_"Wild flowers..."_

_"A couple of cows."_

_"And a lake..."_

_"And a lake."_

Arthur huffed. "It's something. Tell me."

_"Why are you so good to me?"_

"Just tired," the warlock mumbled in response.

_"Because I can't help it. I don't know. I like you. With you I can just be who I am. We don't have to hide anything. We don't have to worry._ "

The blonde sighed. "That's not it, I know you. What is it?"

_"You really don't realize how special you are, do you?"_

"Nothing," Merlin repeated.

"If you say so..."

Arthur began hitting again, until the warlock's aching legs gave up and he fell on the ground. "Seriously, Merlin. You're such a girl. Get up."

_"My home was next to a lake, surrounded by the tallest mountains. In the winter, the storms whipped up the water into waves and you thought they were going to crash down and take away all the houses. But in the summer, wild flowers and... light. It was like heaven."_

Merlin was lying on his back to the ground. _What a beautiful sky, today_ , he thought.

It was blue, covered in white clouds. it was perfect, yet no one noticed it.

Beautiful, just like her.

"Merlin! Get up!" an annoyed voice yelled.

_I miss you, Freya. I miss you so much._

_"You remembered."_

_"Of course."_

"Merlin?" the same voice called, sounding concerned, probably due to the servant's lack of response.

A tear rolled down the warlock's cheek. _I'm sorry, Freya._

_"You have nothing to be sorry for."_  

"Are you alright?"

Merlin closed his eyes.

_"There must be something I can do, some way to save you."_  

"Merlin, mate, what's wrong?" Gwaine asked, worried. _Go away, you don't understand._  

Why were the knights so noisy? He just wanted to lie there forever.

_"You've already saved me."_  

He didn't want to get up and continue with his life, knowing that he could never see her again.

"Are you hurt?" Arthur inquired. 

_Have I ever told you how much I loved you, Freya?_

_"You made me feel loved."_

Merlin felt a cold, callous hand on his forehead. _Don't you understand, Arthur?_  

"He needs Gaius. He's got a high fever," the king said.

_"I'm going to look after you. I promise."_

Would anybody understand?

_"You can't look after me. No one can."_

_Could_ anybody understand?

_"I've... Never known anyone like you."_  

"Yes, sire," a knight answered.

Did anybody know his pain?

_"I've never known anyone like you either."_

Was he alone?

_"I don't want you to go."_

The warlock opened his eyes, putting a hand on his face. A long sigh made its way out of his lips.

_"One day, Merlin, I will repay you. I promise."_

"Merlin, you idiot. You should rest when you're ill," the king reprimanded.

Merlin made sound between a laugh and a sob and sat up slowly. The king helped him on his feet. He swayed a little, but Arthur's hand on his back steadied him. Gwaine brought him to Gaius, who gave him a sleeping draught.

_"Freya? Is it really you?"_

Merlin woke up in the night.

_"I've missed you. I swore that one day I would repay you. Now is the moment."_

His fever had broken two hours before, so he decided to get up.

_"Thank you."_

He left Camelot, light on his feet and not making a sound.

_"No. It's giving me the chance to see you again."_

He arrived at _her_ lake.

"Hello, Freya."


End file.
